Immortals/Dome
Info Before becoming a member of the Immortals, Dome was a Mercenary. During one of his hunts, he snuck through a forest seeking after an enemy Merc who's head was up for bounty. However, he was struck by the lightning of the stone causing the events of the game. This gave him highly increased speed, and the immortality that all the struck recieved. The Government searched after him and the other twenty one Immortals, Personality Dome is usually stressed, disliking to sleep and preferring to rely on caffeine. He stays up late doing job after job to get more money, but due to spending his money on weapons and "things to make him look cool on the job", he lives in a broke down apartment. He's relaxed most when being around a dog, enjoying petting them. People who know him are surprised at his attitude change towards dogs. Though around little kids he has an easily annoyed temper, and sometimes when most stressed can be annoyed by anyone. He finds enjoyment in being a mercenary, despite not having the best pay with his current life. He wishes to use his new powers to get a pay raise, and a better house. When in his "merc mode", he has a cockier attitude, being a bit risky in his fights and showing off. Special Moves Upwards Moves *'Sky Shot: '''Dome leaps upwards, firing several arrows from his bow and arrow. The arrows fall back down in an attempt to hit the opponent. It can be used in a rare chance of a combo, the firing up arrows hitting the opponent, then coming down to deal a second round of damage. *'Dual Shot: Dome points his twin pistols upwards, rapidly firign several bullets from them to hit anything above him. *'Upwards Cut: '''Dome slashes upwards with his dagger. If the hit is successful, he takes several more hits while they're stunned to deal some extra damage. *'Merc Jump: 'Dome leaps upwards with a bounce of his feet. If he lands into contact with his foe, he takes a kick at them. *'Explosive Special: 'Dome tosses a landmine upwards, firing several shots from his pistols at it to cause an upwards explosion. It's powerful, but difficult to land a hit with. *'Grappling Hook?: 'Dome fires upwards his grappling hook, but it misses horribly and flies down. The falling grappling hook can do damage if landing a connected hit. Side Moves *'Dome Arrow: 'Dome fires multiple arrows forward from his bow, in a simple but useful attack. *'Smokebomb: 'Dome throws forward a smokebomb, if successfully hitting stunning his opponent for a few seconds. *'Dagger Toss: 'Dome flings forward his dagger, to attempt hitting his opponent. If they dodge it, a nervous look appears on Dome's face, as he has to run ahead and grab it due to his lack of daggers. *'Smoke Arrow: 'An arrow with a smokebomb attached, that if hits does damage, then stuns the opponent for a few seconds. *'Dome's Special: 'Dome rushes ahead to take a punch. If it lands, he poses with a peace sign, before shoving a grenade into his foe and knocking them back. It explodes, throwing them back in a firey explosion. Unkillable Moves *'Dome of Destruction: 'Dome takes a kick forward. If it hits, he lands a combo of little damaging hits to knock back his foe, before releasing a direct kick to throw them back. He pulls out his twin pistols, taking shot after shot, before throwing a grenade on top of them. Dome rushes forward, pulling out his bow and arrow, and leaping up taking a shot to hit the grenade, exploding his foe. *'Dead-On: 'Dome takes out his bow and arrow, taking a shot with it. If it hits, his opponent is knocked back. Dome pulls out his twin pistols, rushing forward to take a slam into them. They're thrown back, Dome pointing forward to take shot after shot, tossing forward a grenade. He turns around, snapping his fingers just before the grenade detonates. *'Stick It To 'Em: 'Dome takes out a sticky bomb, slamming it into his foe. While they're pushed back, he takes out two more and sticks it to them. He sticks bomb after bomb onto them, leaving only part of their face uncovered, before taking a kick to throw him back. Dome turns away, walking back, and pressing the switch to cause a giant explosion. Alternate Costumes *'Green and Purple Palette *'Link Color Palette '(Zelda) *'Team Magma Color Palette '(Pokemon) *'Gladion Outfit '(Pokemon) *'Military Palette' *'Parsnip Palette' *'Nagito Komaeda Hoodie '(Danganronpa) *'Chiaki Nanami Hoodie '(Danganronpa) *'Inigo Palette '(Fire Emblem) *'Severa Palette '(Fire Emblem) *'Dinosaur Hoodie' *'Butterfree Hoodie '(Pokemon) *'Cerebella Palette '(Skullgirls) *'Deadpool Palette '(Marvel) *'Deathstroke Palette '(DC) *'Hoodless' Category:Subpages Category:AlterAttorney Category:AlterAttorney's Characters Category:Mercenaries Category:Males